Killing Me
by losttoxichope
Summary: Auron's faced with a future he never thought he'd see and feelings he never thought he would feel. Rikku's met with a past she thought was lost and emotion she'd never thought she'd get to experience. Aurikku.
1. Killing Me

He had been forced into life again. The Fayth giving him lines of gratitude for all that he did and apologies that his gift had taken so long to produce. They made him a promise that the gift would allow him to experience life over again, from the time it had been taken from him. He replied to them giving his thanks but saying that his 'gift' could come in the form of an -undisturbed- rest. They refused saying that, that was no gift. They told him that he deserved to live for himself and without the pain he felt in the past ten years - he needed to breathe easy. Be something other than the guardian he was always forced to be.

He couldn't quite argue against logic such as that, however, he could still refuse all the same. The Fayth had quieted for a moment and he thought he had won. Then the Fayth smiled and apologized for the future pain he would feel. He gave them a quizzical look and then came crashing down in Spira.

Breathing in heavy, he sent a glare straight up. He was back, right where they said he would be, where it had all ended before - Zanarkand and he was staring wide eyed at his surrounding. Wait - with two eyes. He had both eyes functioning again and in his younger body. In the body everything felt different not just the scar - that was still present but not interfering but and as lame as it sounded to even himself . . . alive. No pulling from his body in different directions, no awkward numbness falling over his limbs, or even the constant stiffness in himself. It was all real, he could feel it all experiencing it again for the first time in twelve years. He could breathe it in, he could see it now that he was standing. He was glad this fate, was pushed.

He knew he couldn't ignore the feelings he had pushed away. The feeling of growing solitude - loneliness - rather than the contentment that he knew should have filled his floating soul. He assumed that the Fayth knew it - felt it - either way it didn't matter he was here and felt new, well as new as a man with his experiences of life could feel. And for some unfathomable reason he felt the need to see her. It was another ignored feeling resurfacing he assumed. Though he wasn't quite sure where to start or if it would even matter when he did find her. He was never good at these things. But I suppose that wasn't truly a surprise. After all what time did he actually spend worrying about things such as these? Exactly.

He took his first steps and found his body was uneasy. Like his feet had fallen asleep and he couldn't quite feel where he was stepping. Plus he was so used to a slightly larger body. More muscle. More meat. He idly wondered if his strength had been affected by the change or his abilities for that matter. He didn't really think so as he took more steps forward becoming more accustomed to the old body once again. The 'sleeping' feeling was wearing off of his limbs. He figured perhaps, if anything, than maybe his evasion and agility would change but nothing else - not too bad - so far life wasn't such a hard deal. Refreshing.

Well, ignoring the fact that he needed to get out of Zanarkand and walking was the only option present. Certainly not preferred but since it was it was the only option opened; he proceeded out the door - one foot following after the other.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N

Okay, well I figured I've read so many of these things it was about time I wrote an Aurikku myself. Only fair to everyone that can't get enough of the odd couple right? So yes, this is the intro nothing special - well I don't think. Just a way of getting some plot out of the way. I didn't want to focus how he got so much as to the relationship. And I hope everyone is okay with him being young - let me know what you think there. But anyway, I promise it'll pick up and it won't be so. . . I dont know what ever it is haha. But enjoy and def review for me let me know what you think!!!


	2. Ready, Steady, Go!

Zanarkand's air had a different feel to him, that's what Auron decided as he made his way down the flights of stairs. 'What the hell is so different?' It was driving him a little insane, to not be able to put his finger on it. And not a minute later he felt a finger on him. He reacted fast - striking a battle ready pose, only to see a little monkey in front of him clutching onto something in his hands. 'What the hell is that thing holding?' he questioned, relaxing his stance. He looked at the small creature, eyebrows furrowed until he got a good look - "Give me my Gil back", Auron said in his usual calm, yet demanding voice. The monkey looked at Auron and then fled in the opposite direction. Auron muttered "damn monkey" to himself, but continued walking rather than pursue the thing. But certainly not after taking notice that the 'change in the air' was that damn monkey - all of them actually. 'Why the hell are there so many of these things?' he wondered as he made his way out of the temple and down the long path out of Zanarkand.

The fights were few and far between, thankfully. His abilities all seemed the same - his strength and all - if not more powerful. However, he was still alone against some strong fiends and certainly didn't come out of every battle unscathed. His left leg was bleeding heavily and his chest had been slightly impaled by one of the beasts. Of course the Fayth sent him back without a single item, not even an echo screen. Hell they had given him some Gil but no items? 'Maybe I was too optimistic at the beginning of all this' he thought, shaking his head he continued to move until he saw the spot they had made camp outside of the city on Yuna's pilgrimage. He went over slowly and sat down allowing his leg rest when he noticed an odd sphere, looking device sitting on the ground.

Reaching over he picked it up, looking over every inch of the device. 'It looks kind of like a sphere - what the hell does it do? And why is out here in the middle of nowhere?' Auron questioned. After a few more minutes of toying with the device it started to make noises. Auron stopped moving it in his hands and looked down at it - watching a light turn on - slight static and then there was a picture. All Auron saw was, what looked like a little kid and he was definitely Al-Bhed. After a moment of silence the kid spoke "What are you doing with my commsphere? You could break it you know. You should put it down and leave it alone." One's of Auron's eyebrows shot up at the tone of the boy. Auron ignored him and simply said "What is a commsphere? And who are you?"

"Name's Shinra. And that device is used so I can observe the areas of Spira and communicate with people from the comfort of my airship. And who are you and why do you have it?" Shinra responded.

Auron ignored his questions again and simply asked "You have an airship?"

Shinra's face scrunched at the question "Well, it's not mine, but yeah. Why?"

"Could you possibly do me the favor of picking me up in Zanarkand, I'm afraid I've gotten injured from the fiends and am not sure if I can make my way through Gagazet."

Shinra didn't respond, he just stared at the red clad warrior.

"I can pay you for the service or course" Auron sigh ignoring the urge to roll his eyes. Plus he was desperate to keep going, and as an under thought he's al-bhed and may know where she is.

"Hmm, yes, I'll see what I can do. Stay put though, I'll have two people come out to meet you. Oh and put the device back from where you got it." with that Shinra disconnected the image, leaving Auron sitting there and waiting for help to come. 'This is not how I pictured my first day in Spira.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the island of Besaid all of the islanders had just witnesses a tear jerking reunion between their own high summoner and one of her legendary guardians. Still standing on the airship Rikku still looked down at the sight of her cousin and Tidus. 'Aw, finally!!! This is what Yuna's been dying for!!!' she was certainly full of joy for the couple, though her thoughts about it were cut short by Paine who looked at her and said "I think Shinra's calling us." Rikku cocked her head to the side but moved back into the airship.

"You called Shinra?" Rikku asked.

"Yes, can you two retrieved an injured warrior from Zanarkand for me." Shinra stated more than asked never looking away from his computer.

"What?" Paine asked with a short tone and eye brows furrowed.

"I need you two to pick up a man in Zanarkand. He's injured and might not make it if he had to travel to Gagazet. So I told him I would have two people come to take care of it." he said looking up at the two ladies before him.

"And you just assumed we would do this? Don't you think we have better things to do right now?" Paine stated all too bluntly.

Rikku chirped in a "Yeah!"

Shinra's response was "I'm just a kid?"

Rikku shrugged "Alright fine I'll tell Yunie. Hey Brother fire up the ship man were off to Zanarkand!"

Brother looked at Rikku, a response ready on his tounge - Rikku cut him off "Just do it Brother!" with that she ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a minute Rikku reappeared. "Hey Shinra."

"Yeah Rikku"

"What's this guy's name? What he look like?" she questioned.

"I didn't catch his name, but he wearing all red, I think he's some kind of warrior, he had a huge sword with him so. . . " Shinra trailed off. "He'll be waiting at the city's entrance for you." he put in after.

Rikku's mind went haywire for a minute. She stole a glance to the window and saw a retreating Besaid Island. Her heart pounding out of heart chest, her eyes wide "Woah, no way, a warrior in all red? If Tidus just came back does that mean . . . Auron . . . ?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah guys, sorry it took me so long to get this posted, I've been swamped and stressed majorly so my apologies. Especially to Jaymo, I swear it was meant to be out sooner. Anyway, sorry this chapter is lame, just another got to get the story moving along kind of chapter you know? On the plus side Rikku meets up with Auron next chapter!! Bet a few of you are looking forward to that. I am I have a few ideas of where this is going! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter. But please do read and review for me, let me know what you think!


	3. Blurry Eyes

Oh man, here I've been writing away. . . kinda haha, and I forgot to put disclaimers up. What a pain huh?

Disclaimer:

Well I should think it's obvious I do not Final Fantasy X or anything of that sort. Well I do technically own it, but just a copy, and I presume that's not enough to have rights to it. Damn.

Oh another thing Thank You to all the reviewers so far. You guys are great, I appreciate it. And here's a dedication first one yay! This one goes to. . . Jaymo! Woo, you've been so helpful with everything, so here is the meeting! I hope you enjoy it!

Oh! In case you don't realize it . . . .

Thoughts or inner monologues and in ' . . .' those dandy little things and speech is in " . . ." these loverly things. Just so you know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her heart was racing. Pounding in her chest painfully. Her head aching at the thought. 'No way . . . Is that even possible?' she thought. 'Just look at Tidus though, he's out there right now with Yuna, he's alive, but, but he was a dream, he wasn't already dead . . . so that means that it can't be Auron right?' she debated in herself.

Rikku paced back and forth on the airship. A battle taking place within her head wether Auron was alive or not. 'Even if he is it's not like he'll want to hang around me anyway. And I wonder if he'll actually be in a good mood or if he'll Mr. Stoic like always. What the hell do I care anyway?' she shrugged to herself and continued pacing. 'If he's not alive though . . .' Rikku stopped that thought in the middle of it, her chest constricted at it, her hope felt like it was falling away, crumbling like a dying wall of faith. 'Why does that idea hurt so much? It's not like he hasn't been around and it's not like I've been waiting for his arrival.' she told herself. It felt like she was trying to convince herself that she didn't want to see him. Like he was gone and it was ok. It wasn't mind you, but she was trying desperately not to latch to the idea of his wake. Her pacing continued.

Paine and Shinra watched her go back and forth, back and forth. Their eyes darting back and forth like they were watching a tennis or ping pong game. Finally Brother's voice broke through her contemplations "Rikku, Stop Pacing! Your driving me nuts!"

"Huh?" was Rikku's only reply, her head coming up with a confused look on her face.

"Didn't you notice you were pacing?" Paine asked her.

"Uh heh, heh, no, I didn't." she responded, looking sheepish this time.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing . . ." her eyebrows furled together.

Paine raised an eyebrow. "Rikku." he tone said everything thing, it said 'I know your thinking about something important so fess up before I do something to _make_ you fess up.'

Rikku opened her mouth to respond and was interrupted by Buddy saying "We're landing you two get ready to pick the man up."

Rikku's head shot up at him and then shot to look out the window, in her trance she hadn't even realized the airships arrival in Zanarkand.

She had seen the city so many times before and each time it scared the hell out her. No matter what business she had to attend to there, she never wanted to be there again. Not after everything, the trauma of the first time. But now, the fear was duplicated. She had no idea who was waiting for her on the other side of the airships walls but she had a good idea. And if she was wrong . . . she _really_ didn't want to think about that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron was sitting in the same spot when he finally heard noises coming from above. 'Wow that was quicker than I remember, I've only been here for a little over an hour, I think. Ship improvements I suppose.' he mused. The ship started to come to a landing a little way away from him. 'I wonder who's on the ship. Other than the boy that is.' He latched onto his sword digging one end into the ground and using it a leverage to life his hurt body up. He stood though and waited for the people to come to him. 'Don't need to collapse here with my blood loss, so I'll stay put, hopefully they'll bring potions with them.' So there he stood waiting.

A few moments later he started to grow slightly impatient, he knew it was because he wanted to get the hell out of the city but he couldn't help but feel the annoyance start to rise. He shook his head hoping to push it back 'I'm being ridiculous, relax Auron, just relax.' Another few minutes later he saw two bodies making their way over the horizon.

From what he could tell they were two females. One was clearly shorter than the other carrying a pair of dagger like weapons on her side, the other had a fairly large sword at her side. Then one of the women stopped, like they were staring at him. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if she recognized him, but continued to look over the two girls. The one staring at him caught his attention more. Her outfit was practically non-existent 'if she fights it's a mystery to me how she does it in a skirt like that' he thought. He noticed her hair was disheveled, she wore some strange fabric on her arms and then her face. "Woah." he breathed, unable to contain it. There was no way this person was who he thought it was. But those eyes, he couldn't mistake them for anyone else.

"Rikku"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku and Paine started their short trek to the city's entrance. They started up a slight incline taking their time to look out for fiends. At the top Rikku's eyes fell on the man they were sent. After a few more steps and her eyes focusing in on the man she came to a halt.

Paine stared at her like she went insane.

"Rikku?"

"No way, it's not . . ., is it? But there's no salt and pepper hair. And two eyes staring at me." she started rambling.

Paine looked at her even more incredulously. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rikku didn't hear her though, she just continued talking into a soft tone to herself. "But that stance, that sword, that coat, it has got to be him." 'Then why can't I move' she thought. Her stance never broke, she stared the man down until she heard the voice.

"Rikku"

Her eyes widened and before she could even think to stop herself she flew down the hill towards the man. Leaving Paine well behind her. She knew she was tripping all over herself in her haste. She didn't care.

'It really is her' he said to himself, slightly shocked that this was the young girl that was with him on the pilgrimage. But there was certainly no doubt when her body came racing toward him at full speed. He barely had time to prepare himself before he felt her body launched at his, holding on for dear life. His eyes were wide 'I never expected this reaction from her, maybe some jumping around. . . just not jumping on me.'

Rikku clung to him not caring if he was going to yell at her. Then she felt one arm come around her and return the hug, well death hold, she had on him. She closed her eyes and really breathed in his scent, happy to be smelling it for the first time in years. Then came his voice.

"Rikku"

"Auron" she replied heart pounding again.

"Your not making my injuries any better." came his cool reply.

"Ohhh" she gasped looking into his face fully for the first time. "Oopsie"

"Hmph, indeed."

"I guess I just got excited" she breathed. 'Guess it is the same ol' Auron'

"It's okay, I understand." he said a small, barely visible smile gracing his face.

She knew her eyes lit up at the sight she never thought she'd see.

"Geez, you think you could have ran any faster?" Paine panted heavily, as she approached the pair.

"Oopsie?" she said again

"I see that word is a popular one in your vocabulary" came Auron's voice.

"Hey" Rikku said in a slightly whiny voice. Tears now apparent in her eyes.

Paine looked at her with alarm, dismay and amusement all at the same time. She could see Rikku fighting to keep them back and the look on the man's face was one of horror.

'What. . . why does she look like she's going to break down. This can't be that bad of a thing can it? Well, clearly not considering the way she launched herself at me. But I don't want to see any tears.' he told himself horrified by the look on her face.

'Oh man, don't cry Rikku. Just look at the look Auron's giving you, hell the one Paine's giving you. No, don't do it, wipe away whatever could fall now and smile. Just smile, like always.' Her body responded to her thoughts, a hand coming up to push the tears back and any that may have fallen away. "Sorry" she breathed, "I guess I just never thought I'd see you again." One tear broke through making it down to her huge smile.

His hand came to her face brushing it away as she did to the last ones. 'Her cheeks are soft' "Well no need to cry about it, I know I'm not the most pleasant sight in Spira, but that's a bit much." He received a laugh from Rikku and a smirk from the other girl. 'Wonder who she is, haven't seen her before."

As if on cue, "Oh man, sorry. Auron this is Paine and Paine this is the 'Legendary Sir Auron'. She stated for the two. Paine stuck out her hand in a friendly gesture.

"A pleasure to meet you." she said a stoic look on her face.

Auron lifted his hand to meet hers "Same to you" the same stoic look on his face.

Giggles erupted from the side, "ha ha ha, you two look like father and daughter - the stoic pair or something' she laughed a little more, receiving slight glares from the two. "Okay!" she said all business again. "Let's get you healed up! Paine you have the white mage dress sphere right?"

"Uh no, thought you did."

"Nope."

"Yuna must have it. Got any potions on you?"

"Yup!" she reached into her pouch. "All I have is two Auron, this should work for now until we get you on the ship okay?"

"Can't say I'm in any place to disagree with you" he responded

Rikku shook her head at him giving him the potions and letting them take effect. "Alright lets move it shall we, I'm sure you've lost enough blood already" he nodded in response.

Auron picked up his sword resting on his shoulder like he always did and started to move at a slow pace, taking it easy on his body.

"Man Auron I know your not old anymore, but your moving slower than one the pilgrimage" she laughed. In return she definitely received a 'your lucky im injured right now otherwise I'd beat you' look. She smiled "Just kidding Auron, here give me that sword of yours, you don't need the extra weight right now." Before he even had a chance to respond she had taken the sword from his hand.

"Here give me the sword" Paine said, "Help him out a little, we're almost there but his leg needs the support" Rikku nodded passing the sword over, Auron watching helplessly to stop them.

"Come here Auron, lean on me a little and we'll make it back in one piece!" she stated with way too much enthusiasm. He looked at her like she was nuts, and she just walked over threw his arm over his shoulder one hand holding it in place and her hand around his waist lightly. She looked up at him and smiled and started to walk. 'What was that smile Auron thought, it was. . . I don't know. Innocent but sweet, no disgust or hiding just genuine. I'm thinking too much now. Why the hell am I thinking about this?' he shook off the contemplations and focused on avoiding too much weight on the injured leg.

'I didn't think he'd actually go for this. Not that he could stop us, but no glares or anything. I'm surprised and proud of him. Probably shouldn't share though, I'll definitely earn a glare. Don't want that!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after about 15 minutes of walking they made it into the airship. Rikku helping Auron into one of the beds on the ship and Paine walking off to grab some potions off of the Barkeep.

"I can't believe it, your really alive. But I don't understand. How are you? And why are you younger? You still have the scar though huh? But you can see out of both eyes now right?! Tidus is alive too you know?" Rikku's questioned spilled out her mouth faster than you could pull the trigger to a gun.

"Breathe Rikku" Paine's voice cut in. "Why don't you let the man rest before you bombard him with questions?"

"You have a point" Auron just nodded, Rikku stuck her tongue out at him.

Buddy's voice filled the intercom, "Hey Paine, we got a call from Barali coming in for you."

Rikku and Paine looked at each other in confusion. "Well, I'll go see what that's about" Paine shrugged and made her way out of the room.

Rikku took the potions in her hands. "Alright let's get these boots and coat off you so I can see your wounds." Auron obliged removing the coat handing it to Rikku as she placed on the bed behind her. His boots were harder for him, with the injury on his side and his leg searing with pain. "Hold on, I'll get it."

"Rikku I can take my own boots off" he said feeling slightly pathetic.

"Don't worry the fiends must have hurt you pretty bad if you're having a hard time. It's ok, I won't tell anyone. Promise!" Rikku gave him a sincere looked and he pulled his body up wincing at the pain. She smiled sympathetically and slowly removed the boot from his injured legs and then from the next leg. 'She's being so delicate like she might break me if she pulls to hard or grips too much' Auron found himself smiling at the thought. Rikku on the other hand was worrying 'I just don't want to hurt him, careful girl! Careful. Good, incident free!'

She picked the potions up and moved the fabric back from his leg. 'Yevon! How the hell did he walked on this?! It's got me saying yevon, oh man' "Auron how did you walk on this thing?" she asked with a horrified look on his face?

"I didn't really have a choice it was that or the fiends. I wasn't given my life back to be killed two hours after arriving back on Spira."

"Your amazing, you know that? No normal man, human, anything could have walked with this injury. Never mind fight fiends on it." Auron raised his eyebrows at the compliment and somehow felt entirely unworthy of the praise.

"Rikku . . ." he began.

"No really Auron, you're something else" she smiled. Her hands were moving to open the vile up and apply the potion to the wound. "So how are you back? And why younger?"

"The Fayth"

"Just the Fayth?" she asked not satisfied by the answer.

"A reward I suppose, they sort of forced it on me. And as for younger, it was my life before my own anger and Yunalesca stripped me of it."

"You don't want to be back?" 'She almost looks hurt by that idea'

'Why does, that . . . hurt?'

"No, well, I didn't, I just wanted to rest, or I thought I did. Then the air filled my lungs for the first time in about 12 years and the feeling and thoughts I pushed aside and resurfaced and I felt that life would be a good thing. Being alive was what I wanted."

"Wow" she looked at him with big eyes "I'm glad that you want to be here and I'm glad your back too." she said with a shy smile.

He felt a shot of warmth erupt over him chest when her felt her hands life his shirt, applying potions to this wound too. "Wow, Auron this wounds worse than your leg, I'm surprised your alive right now at all!"

He chuckled. She looked at him like he was slightly insane. He stopped and looked at her, she only shook her head and smiled. "Well, I'm glad your in a good mood about all this." she said pointing down to the serious injuries. He gave another small smile.

"So what happens now Auron? Where are you going and what do you want to do?"

Her question rang in his ears and for the first time he realized he hadn't even thought about it. He looked up at her and shook his head. "Well then the amazing Rikku will have to help you out now won't I!?" she questioned with enthusiasm, and mischief in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I apologize for spelling mistakes or anything repetitive, currently suffering from slight insomnia so I'm not on the ball. Whatever that means haha. Um, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, longer than usual so I was proud of that! But tell me what you think. I'm trying so give me a break. But please review, so I know how this is going!

And to anyone worried there will totally be fluff! I promise. But I have a question for you guys, should Gippal be making an appearance in this thing or not?

Plus if you just have any ideas throw them my way, I'll see what I can do with them.


	4. And She Said

Another chapter woo! I have to say I'm happy I'm making progress here considering it's my first chaptered story! Anyway, I don't want to keep you from the story so a few quick things and then I'll shut up.

First the dedication this time it goes to . . . . Telcontarian!! Hope you like this new chapter!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it so much. I'm glad your enjoying it!

And finally . . .

Disclaimer: Clearly not owned by me, and already determined a copy of the game doesn't give me the rights. . . Damn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron looked at her his face with a slightly worried expression. 'What's with that look? I don't think I'm going to like where this is going. But I didn't even give it any thought. I guess I just have to see what she's planning, I can always refuse. . . .' Auron's eyebrow raised at the end of his thought. "And your thinking what exactly?"

Rikku sat up straight taking her eyes away from the wound for a minute, looking up to the ceiling , her hands slowly sliding off his chest and being placed onto her hips. "I'm not really sure yet, but I will think of something by the time this ship lands I'm sure!" She said her eyes meeting his some of the mischief gone. Her eyes had even seemed to grow softer, as if the striking green color had dulled down to a bright pastel, Auron noticed. "Well, you should get some rest let those injuries heal up some more on their own. But Auron?" she questioned him as if slightly bashful of him.

He head tilted sideways before he responded "Yes Rikku?"

"Can we talk after you wake up? I . . . I . . . hmm, really would like too." she concluded after a moment of uncertainty at her words.

He seemed generally confused, not by her request but by the tone which the request was presented. It was obvious the girl had grown in his absence, but it still wasn't expected. It was odd to see different behaviors from what he had grown so used to in the months of traveling. But regardless of his uncertainty towards the girls his reply came out as "Of course"

She smiled small "Thank you. Okay I'm going to cast sleep on you so you can catch some Z's I'll come up to see how your doing in a little while okay?"

Again Auron simply complied, slightly relieved that she would cast, with the thoughts in his head right now he wasn't sure if he would be able to fall actually fall asleep on his own.

The next thing he remembered was feeling a slightly warming in his body and hearing a soft humming as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Rikku looked down at Auron as his eyes drifted shut. "This is surreal y'know?" she spoke softly to him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"I don't know what this is. . . that I'm feeling but I feel so much relief. The first man I ever admired besides my pops, if you know what I mean." she continued. "I think you deserve this chance . . . and I'm happy I'll be around to see it. But, looking at you now . . . hmm never mind, not sure where I'm going" she laughed lightly taking the time to brush away the small stray hairs on the front of his forehead. She took the time now to fully gaze down at his features. Slowly moving from head to toe back up to his face again.

"You look so different and the same all at once" she sighed and stood up, stretching a bit before deciding to search for Paine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Paine what did Barali want?"

"He was asking for my help with the temple in Bevelle. He said he wanted an extra hand to take care of a few fiends that showed up lurking there. He said something about Gippal looking around for me too."

"Oh! That's kind of weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, not so sure I know why they want me"

"You have skills!!!!" Rikku yelled enthusiastically

"Right . . ." she responded slowly.

"Ha Ha. I wouldn't worry about it. They've worked with you before so they know they can trust you to do what needs to be done."

"Yeah, makes sense."

"How long they taking you away from the Gullwings?"

"He didn't say exactly, but said it would probably take a couple of months, depending on what Gippal wants me for."

"WHAT!?" yelled Rikku horrified by the aspect.

"Yeah well . . ." Paine started.

"Rikku interrupted her "Who's going to go collect Spira's history with me?! I can't do all these missions alone. Now that Yunie has Tidus back and your leaving and I can't take these dopes with me." she said pointing to Shinra, Buddy and Brother.

"Hey!" two out of three responded. Buddy simply replied "wouldn't want to go."

Paine started shaking her head. "I don't know. You'll find someone to go with. Maybe Yuna and that Tidus guy will come along with you. Or what about Auron? At least until I get back."

"Yuna and Tidus will probably be doing other things and Auron? Your kidding me right?"

"Why?"

"Auron would sooooo not travel around collecting spheres with me he . . . . . "

"He?" Paine responded, eyebrows raising giving Rikku a 'yes finish what you were saying look'.

"Actually . . . maybe I could get him to do it. He does need a job and he does seem to have loosened up. Unless he was delusional from blood loss."

"Right so talk to him about it. I'm going to have these guys drop me off in Bevelle before they go to Besaid I think."

"Okay, I'll talk to him after he wakes up. But I'm going to go lay down myself, just let me know when we've landed in Bevelle okay?"

"Sure thing" Paine finished.

Rikku turned and made her way out of the bridge, letting her feet take her back to where Auron was. There was a bed next to his so she'd take that and on the plus side she would hear him get up. So when she got upstairs he eyes fell on him again. 'I really have to stop staring at him. People will start to think I have a crush on Auron.' she laughed silently to herself ignoring the twinge she felt in her head and sat down on the bed next to him. She removed her shoes and snuggled under the covers, closed her eyes and slowly started to fade away into sleep as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some hours later Auron started to move around. His eyes slowly peeling open, scrunching up by the bright light surrounding him. He looked around shyly taking in his surroundings until his eyes grew accustomed to the light. Slowly he pulled his body into a sitting position, happy by the idea that the pain was now only just a dull pull on his side rather than the giant ache it was before. "Take it easy and move slow will ya?" he heard her voice pop in. He glanced over to see her sitting on the bed next to him a small smile present on her face.

"I'm fine now."

Rikku looked at him skeptically and proceeded to poke his side. Auron just looked down at her finger and back to her face. There was no expression on his face.

"Guess your right. But, I'm going to heal you one more time anyway, can never be to safe."

"It will be a waste of your mana"

"Well it won't hurt and it's not like I need it for anything else at the moment. It'll replenish itself up anyway." she said getting up and raising her hands over his body allowing the magic to flow through her onto him.

He closed his eyes at the sensation and opened them to her smiling cheekily down at him. He cleared his throat a slight glare coming to his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Umm . . . about 7:30ish I think."

"That late?"

"That early"

"It's already morning!?"

"Yup! I was going to wake you up when we landed but I wanted you to rest plus we aren't in Besaid anyway so it would have been for nothing."

"Thank you. Where are we?"

"Welcome and in Bevelle, we had to drop Paine off here and then a storm passed through so we decided to land rather than fly in it."

"A storm? And you not hiding under a table whimpering?"

"Hey!" Rikku whined pouting a bit. "I do not whimper"

"But clearly you whine"

"Hey!You big meanie! Now I remember why I didn't talk to you much, it's kinda coming back to me."

He chuckled at her and replied "Yes, I'm sure that was enough to keep you away."

She shook her head and responded "Meanie, for YOUR information I camped out in the Thunder Plains for a whole week to get over my lightning fear. I still don't like it that much but I can deal with it now!" she cheered throwing her arm into the air.

"I'm impressed. What possessed you to do that."

"You being a big butthead."

Auron glared at her.

"But, thank you Auron. If it wasn't for you, I would still run in the opposite direction if someone even mentioned the thunder plains." her words an voice were sincere to him.

He cleared his throat and his eyes held a slight look of surprise in them. "Um, I don't know if a, your welcome is all that appropriate in this situation but, your welcome."

Rikku just smiled again. "We're going to take off to Besaid soon so you'll get to see everyone, if you want to of course."

Auron just nodded to her.

"Good. Oh here you go I grabbed you a pair of clothes out in Bevelle what you're in is kind of bloody and needs to be cleaned, so change into this, there's a shower right through that door" she gestured to the door next to a bookcase. "It's not fancy or anything, but it gets the job done! Towels and everything are in there." she went to get up and walk out but a hand stopped her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me after I woke up."

"Oh, yeah. Um, well, I still want to sort through my questions. Could we talk after we land and get situated in Besaid?" uncertainly filling her eyes and her voice.

"Certainly."

With a huge smile came "Great! Oh and Auron I thought of what you could do for a job around Spira now a days!"

"And what would that be" he responded being sure to keep his face straight and free from the worry that was creeping on him.

"You'll join me and search for Spira's history. Just imagine it - SPHERE HUNTER AURON! -"

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Short and uneventful. I apologize. It took me a while to put this out and it sucks. So sorry next chapter will make up for it. This one was sort of lacking inspiration and I needed to get rid of Paine and . . . okay I don't have anymore excuses haha. I just didn't know what to write. I hope you guys will keep reading, I'll give you something good in the next chapter promise, promise!!!!

R/R please and thank you!


End file.
